Ice skating is a popular sport, but because of changes in weather and other factors, it is dependent on the use of indoor ice rinks. Such rinks are used for ice hockey, figure skating and as recreational skating. Many of the rinks are also dependent on the use of natural ice which requires the installation of expensive refrigeration systems to keep the ice surface at the proper temperature and prevent melting. The use of natural ice also requires periodic resurfacing to maintain an ice surface that is smooth and even enough to permit skating. Such resurfacing is normally accomplished by an expensive self-propelled ice surface refinishing machine, often referred to as a Zamboni machine.
In more recent years, artificial ice skating rink assemblies have been developed, as for example, disclosed in the Park et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,438, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. As disclosed therein, an artificial ice skating rink assembly includes a plurality of synthetic resin panels for providing an ice skating surface. Each of the panels has an elongated channel with longitudinal and transverse axes along its edges. Elongate splines are also provided for slidable insertion into a channel in a lateral direction along the transverse axis of the channel and for slidable receipt of another panel which is forced in a lateral direction into slidable engagement with the spline. In this way, separate panels are retained together exclusively by the spline mean against relative motion along the transverse axes of their respective channels.
Many natural and synthetic ice rinks experience relatively heavy usage particularly during the winter months. Nevertheless, there is a need to attract more skaters during off times and off seasons. Additional skaters are needed to offset the expenses associated with operating a rink irrespective of the use of natural or synthetic surfaces.
It is presently believed that ice rinks in accordance with the present invention will attract new skaters by providing a relaxed fun atmosphere. It is also believed that ice rinks in accordance with the present invention can be used to provide more interesting and exciting presentations and provide interest and excitement to a new form of ice hockey. Such rinks are also believed to provide improved training for young hockey players and may reduce the likelihood of injury due to spacing between portions of the surface.
It is also believed that ice rinks in accordance with the present invention will provide a smooth and more desirable surface which can be installed in a rink at a competitive cost and which can be readily adjusted to accommodate for changes in temperature or uneven stresses caused by the skaters.
Further, skating rinks in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention are relatively easy to install and do not need plumbing or refrigeration and can be used year round. Such rinks are also free of refrigerant gas. In addition, the surfaces in such rinks resist bacteria build-up, are non-toxic and can be installed on most solid bases such as a cement pad or wood flooring and can be readily removed and replaced so that a building can be used for other activities. It is also contemplated that the rinks in accordance with the present invention can be made in portable form and moved from one building to another.